The present invention relates to a motorcycle tire for rough terrain, more particularly to a tread pattern comprising blocks capable of improving cornering performance.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-25307 discloses a motorcycle tire for rough terrain whose tread crown region is provided with sparsely-arranged crown blocks in order to improve the cornering performance when running on rough terrain without sacrificing the traction performance during straight running.
In general, a motorcycle is largely leaned during cornering or turning and the camber angle of the tire is increased, and the tread portion mainly contacts with the ground in a tread middle region between the tread crown region and a tread shoulder region.
In the motorcycle tire disclosed in the above-mentioned patent document, although an arrangement of the crown blocks in the tread crown region are contrived, it is not enough to improve the cornering performance when running on rough terrain.